Here Comes the Future
by Masked Mirage
Summary: The future comes, literally. A group of teenagers mysteriously arrive, but from where? How are they related to the Ranma12 gang?
1. From the future

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or any characters within.

A/N: Please read and review!

"Hurry up, Ranma!" Akane Tendo shouted over her shoulder.  
"It's your fault why you didn't wake me up!" Ranma Saotome yelled back. "If you want a companioon to school, you should wake me up early!"  
"Did I say I needed you for a companion!" Akane shouted at the top of her voice.  
"Whatever!" Ranma shouted angrily. "Let's just hurry!"  
Finally, the two arrived in their school, Furinkan.  
"Tendo! Saotome!" Ranma and Akane's teacher snapped at the two. "Why are you late?"  
Ranma and Akane looked daggers at each other, but neither said a word.  
"Sit down!" their teacher sighed. "As I was saying, you have two new classmates. Please come in."  
The classroom door opened. A boy went in with black hair and a piece of cloth tied around his head, together with a girl with blue hair tied into ponytail like Ranma's.  
"Please introduce yourselves," the teacher said.  
"My name is Gyo Hibiki," said the boy.  
"And I am Rane Saotome," said the girl.  
"Ranma!" Akane whispered from across the aisle. "She said-"  
"Yes!" Ranma interrupted. "I heard. I'm not deaf!"  
Time flied by slowly. At last, the bell that signaled the end of the classes rang.  
"Ranma! Go with me!" Akane pleaded Ranma as they packed their things.  
"Why must I go to the mall with you?" Ranma asked angrily, "Why don't you ask your friends to go with you?"  
"They said they were going somewhere," Akane replied. "Please, Ranma."  
"Don't come crying to me for help."  
"But your the only one who can go with me!"  
"But I don't want to be seen with an uncute and unsexy girl!"  
"What!"  
A shadow fell upon the arguing(ahem!) couple. Both Ranma and Akane looked up. The shadow was Rane.  
"Ranma Saotome," Rane stated. "I challenge you!"  
Ranma smiled, "Interesting. I accept."  
They headed down to the school grounds where a large crowd of students suddenly surrounded the two fighters.  
"I will let you attack first," said Rane politely.  
"Fine," Ranma smiled wider. He rushed to Rane, "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken(Chestnuts Roasting in an Open Fire)!"  
Rane smirked and avoided all Ranma's blows.  
"Now," Rane said, raising her fists up level to her face. "I shall attack. Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"  
Ranma's eyes widened in horror. Rane's attack was swifter than his. In one moment, one of Rane's punches hit Ranma in the stomach.  
"Is that all you've got?" Rane asked, staring at Ranma with crossed arms and looking disappointed.  
"Not yet," Ranma stood up.  
Both fought again.  
"I recognize that style," Ranma thought after a few minutes. "It's Anything Goes Saotome Style!"  
Yes. Both Rane and Ranma were using the Anything Goes, but Rane was much faster. After an hour, Ranma was on his knees, panting, while Rane was just standind there, like she never fought.  
"Ranma," Akane muttered, kneeling near him. "Let's go."  
"Not . . . yet . . ." Ranma tried to get up.  
"That's enough!" Akane said sternly.  
"Fine," Ranma stood up, staggering slightly. "We'll settle this some other time." he told Rane.  
Ranma and Akane left. A few meters away from the school, Rane caught up to them.  
"What are you doing here?" Ranma asked angrily.  
"I just want to see your house," said Rane casually.  
"Yeah, right."  
Thunder rumbled overhead and the sky was covered with dark clouds. Then, it started to rain.  
"Oh, shoot!"  
Obviously, Ranma turned into a girl. But, to Ranma and Akane's surprise, Rane's hair turned red, just like the color of girl Ranma's hair.  
Akane gasped, "Oh my gosh."  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi and Genma were staring at Rane and Ranma, who, side by side, were like twins. Akane went in carrying a kettle of hot water. She poured some on Ranma's head. Ass soon as Akane was finished, Rane took the kettle from her and poured over her(Rane) own head. Rane's hair turned back to blue.  
"So, your Rane, right?" Nabiki asked.  
"Yes," answered Rane quietly.  
"How come you could turn into, uh, a girl that looks like girl Ranma?"  
"I got it, from my father," Rane muttered. "He fell in a certain Nannichuan."  
"And your surname is Saotome, right?" Genma asked.  
"Yes."  
"How come?" Genma scratched his head.  
Rane took out a photo album from her bag and handed it to Genma. Nabiki, Kasumi and Soun crowded around it, while Ranma wouldn't care less.  
Genma gasped, "It's the Tendo dojo! But it seems to have aged . . ."  
"Yes, those pictures are taken 22 years from now," Rane muttered.  
"What?" Soun turned the page of the album. Kasumi and Nabiki were on the pictures on one side while Soun and Genma playing chess on the other. All four looked older than the present.  
"So, who are your parents?" Nabiki looked at Rane, smiling.  
"Please turn the page," Rane replied.  
They turned the page. There, on one page, was a photograph of Ranma, one arm around Akane's shoulder and the other around Rane. Soun started to cry.  
"Look, Saotome, our children are happily married!" Soun showed the picture to Ranma and Akane, who choked.  
"What about Gyo?" Akane asked Rane. "You seem to know him."  
"She does know me."  
They looked up. Gyo was at the doorway, looking down on them.  
"Gyo!" Rane exclaimed.  
"Ranma Saotome, I am the one who will tell you. I am Gyo Hibiki, the son of your rival, Ryoga Hibiki."  
"That guy has a son?" Ranma said, surprised.  
"They do look alike . . ." Akane said. "So, what's Gyo got to do with you, Rane?"  
"He's . . . he's . . . well, uh, he's . . ." Rane stammered.  
"Spill it, Rane before I tell it." Gyo said bossily.  
"Oh, shut up, Gyo!" Rane took a deep breath, "You see, Gyo is what my parents were, well, are now."  
"You mean Gyo's your fiance?" Ranma asked disbelievingly. "If I have a child, it's certainly not going to be the fiance of Ryoga's son, not a girl, and not the child of that uncute, unsexy, so-called fiancee of mine!"  
Rane and Akane looked taken-aback; both with the same expression. Rane bowed her head, while Akane punched Ranma in the stomach.  
"Come, Rane. Let's go to my room." Akane took Rane by the hand and went upstairs.  
Gyo left with a 'hmph!', and disappeared. Unknown to all of them,

Chan was there, and he had heard the whole conversation.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
What will happen to the children from the future! Before that, how did they reach the past? And what happened to the other members of the Ranma 1/2 gang in 22 years(guys like Kuno, Happosai, Mousse, and gals like Kodachi, Ukyo, Shampoo)? All of these will be answered in the next Chapter:To Know the Future.


	2. To Know the Future

Rane was staring into space, hugging her knees as Akane paced around the room.

"I'm sorry Ranma acted like that," Akane said apologetically.

"It's all right, uh, mom," Rane muttered.

Rane raised her head and glanced at the window of Akane's room. A shadow was moving behind the glass. Rane

stood up and slid the window open.

A small man with a piece of cloth almost wrapped around his head, carrying a big bag slung on his back filled with

who knows what, was trying to sneak into the room.

Rane stopped away from the window and whispered, "It's the old man . . ."

"Akane!" the old man, or more known as Happosai, exclaimed. "Oh, we have a visitor!"

Rane stepped back farther.

"Granpa Happosai, this is Rane," Akane explained.

"Why, she just looks like Ranma, but with your hair, Akane," Happosai said thoughtfully.

Rane's innocent face became fierce, "Get out of my room, old man!"

"Your room?" Happosai jumped down the roof to the Tendo living room. Akane slid her window close. Suddenly,

someone rapped on Akane's door.

"Come in," Akane said.

The door opened slowly, and Ranma went in.

"What do you want?" Akane asked, glaring at Ranma.

"I want to apologize," Ranma said, staring blankly at Akane's wall, "For the way I acted a while ago."

"It's . . . OK. You are still like that in the future, dad," Rane smiled at Ranma, who got surprised at the striking

resemblance to him.

"So, tell me Rane, what happened to the others?" Ranma closed the door behind him and sat on Akane's bed.

Akane sat down beside him while Rane paced around the room this time. "Who are the people surrounding you?"

"That," Rane said, staring at her (ahem!) parents, "Is for me to know and for you to find out."

"That is the reason I don't want to have a child!" Ranma snapped. "I don't want one who gets my attitudes."

"So, you're admitting you're bad?" Akane smirked at Ranma.

Ranma opened his mouth then shut it. Rane giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ranma said looking from Rane to Akane, who started giggling, and back again. "What is so

funny? Tell me!"

While the 'family' was having quality time together, Gyo was in the park, sitting on the swings and remembering

his father . . .

"Who's there?" Gyo suddenly stood up, looking at the bushes.

Ryoga stood up and approached Gyo.

"You overheard our conversation, right?" Gyo asked Ryoga.

Ryoga took a deep breathe and glared at Gyo, "What you said, was it true?"

Gyo nodded and stood up, "Follow me."

Ryoga followed him to a fountain. Gyo took out a small thermos and handed it to Ryoga.

"Pour this on me after my demonstration."

Gyo took a little water from the fountain and poured it over himself. He turned into a pig, a black one, just like P-

Chan. You couldn't tell the difference. Ryoga gasped and poured the hot water over Gyo.

"You fell in the cursed spring too?" Ryoga asked, though he was sure of the answer that would be given to him.

"No," was Gyo's reply. "I got it from you, my father."

"Tell me the truth!" Ryoga shouted angrily as he thrust the thermos at Gyo. "I want to know my future!"

"You won't like it at all," Gyo responded, turning his back at Ryoga to look at the moon.

"No matter how hard it is, I can take it," Ryoga said bravely.

Gyo sighed. "You're always brave. I wish I was like you."

"Enough! Tell me my future!" said Ryoga harshly.

"Yes. All right. Your future . . . 2 years from now, your future is not very bright. One day, you were P-Chan, resting

in the Tendo Dojo. Akane passed by with a cup of hot water when she suddenly tripped and accidentally spilled the

water over you, which obviously exposed your secret."

Ryoga flinched, and Gyo continued. "Of course, Akane panicked. She couldn't believe that the pet she always

hugged and slept with turned out to be a boy she knew. You fled the Tendo household, fearing Akane's reaction.

For one year you have ventured around Japan. Exhausted, you ended up in Ootchan's."

"She felt sorry for you, and took you in. You helped her out in the restaurant and avoided Ranma and Akane

whenever they came for a long time. She took care of you, and both of you became close; closer than before. Two

years since then, and you got married and had me."

"So, we had you?" Ryoga asked uncertainly. "Then what happened?"

"It was the day I was born. You were able to bring Ukyo to the hospital, and then the nurse gave me to you, and

when you were about to put me back in the nursery, you lost your way and went out of the hospital. When you

finally found it, it was burning. All that was left were ashes. Overcome with grief, we traveled Japan for 16 years,

and arrived in the city where Akane lives."

"And that's how you met Rane?"

"No. That's another story. I met Rane when she stumbled on me and both of us fell in the fountain of the park. We

transformed, and, thinking I could be a pet, Rane brought me to her house, the Tendo household. You searched for

me for two days. Then you found me in the park, being carried by a girl with blue hair tied into a pigtail, together

with what seemed to be her parents: a woman with long blue hair and a man with black hair."

"These are all lies! You are lying!" Ryoga yelled.

"I'm not—"

"Yes you are! How could I believe this stuff!"

"But—"

"Shut up! I don't care where you came from, or how you got here. Get out of my sight!"

Gyo nodded. "Yes, father."

"Don't call me father! I don't have a son! If I'm not going to marry Akane, then I won't marry anyone at all!" Ryoga

left without another word.

Gyo stood there, silently crying under his bent head.

Filled with shock from what he learned and anger towards his son, Ryoga has, um, lost his 'mind' (can I say that?).

And Gyo, filled with sadness and regret, has changed his mission, the mission why he came to the past.

I decided to grant the wish of Hobo Joe, one of my reviewers. Let Ukyo be Gyo's mom!


End file.
